Queen Konchu
|image = |names = Lawnmower, Konchudrome, Kunchuu Kuīn |titles = The Big Ball |description = Mother of Konchu. Queen Konchu may not have the hard shell its young have but its brute power is deadly. |species = Neopteron |diff★☆ = ★★★☆☆☆ |habitats = Everwood, Deserted Island, Primal Forest, Flooded Forest, Arena (4th) Moga Fort MHC Emerald Fields, Vivid Rainforest, Sherin Peaks (MHC), Coldlocked Plains, Blaze Crater, Bitterturned Tunnels, Forest and Hills, Old Jungle, Dunes |relations = Konchu |size = Modorate |elements = Water |ailments = Fatigue, Waterblight |weaknesses = Fire |move = Turning spin |creator = Chaoarren |Icon = |desc. = "Brood mother of Konchu, they have equally hard shells as their young. Their known to be found where plenty of konchu can be seen." |Attack page=- |Ecology=- |Weapons=- |Armor=- |Carves=- |Pictures=-}} The Queen Konchu is the mother of Konchu first appearing in Monster Hunter Tri Frenzy. It can be found in all ranks. Behavior Queen Konchu acts like a regular Konchu, it leaps and it rolls. It can even spawn in more konchu in battle if there isn't any in the area. They don't seem to care much about their young much and have been known to use them as a projectile. Intro Everwood, area with a small pit at the bottom with a wall. The hunter enters the area having being notified of a konchu swarm. Some konchu are heard from the area below. As the hunter goes to investigate the area a blurred out large konchu moves up behind the hunter. Turning around he/she gazes as the queen konchu raises itself up and unsheathes its two arms to make it look bigger. Noticing that tactic didn't work, it prepares a spit ball which is the animation of the huge one. When the scene ends the player has to dodge the blast. This is the only time it will use its super spit ball outside of ultimate rank Attacks *'Leap' Does a leap similar to a regular konchu *'Roll' Its undoubtedly most annoying attack as this will actually upswing if it hits. *'Call konchu' Stands on its hind legs and calls any konchu nearby to roll at the player. *'Spin' Spins a complete 360. *'Wearing spit' Shoots a green substance from its mouth that causes waterblight and drains the players stamina to none. *'Slam grab' When tired it may attempt this attack, if it succeeds it will grab a player and start biteing her/his chest until it throws him/her away. (High rank and above) *'Secret weapon' It grabs a konchu and throws it at the player causing stunned. *'Double spit' Fires two balls instead of one. (G rank and above) *'Lay konchu' Now it can actually lay a konchu if there aren't any around to aid it. *'Turning spin' When enraged it will turn around while spinning. *'Triple spit' Fires three balls now instead of two. (Ultimate rank only) *'Giant ball of spit' Curls head back and fires a double in sized spit ball that upswings. *'Uncontrolled spin' Its spin is now not set on a path and like uragaan it is random what way it will go. *'Head armor' When a konchu dies it will bury into the ground where it is and actually meld its shell to its head, making it inprenatrable. Rage and tired states *'Enraged': Eyes glow orange and foams from mouth. *'Tired': Drools from mouth, will fall after rolling. Carves Low Rank *Q.Konchu Shell: A shell from a Queen Konchu. Considerably stronger than its young. *Q.Konchu Fang: A tooth from a Queen Konchu. Smaller bugs fall prey to these. *Q.Konchu Leg: A leg from a Queen Konchu. One of the 16 others. High Rank *Q.Konchu Carapace: Multiple years of rolling have hardened this shells sturdyness. *Q.Konchu Jaw: The entire mouth itself crushes prey like a vice, the fangs trap it. *Q.Konchu Leg+: This leg alone is as strong as all 16 of a weaker queen's combined. G Rank *Q.Konchu Cortex: Countless rolls have made this armor impenetrable to the sharpest blades. *Q.Konchu Maw: Bone snapping power lies in this jaw. Years of biting has led to this development. *Q.Konchu Strongleg: Its bones make it able to travel miles without tiring. Ultimate Rank *Q.Konchu Axon: Researchers struggle to discover how a shell this light can be near invincible. *Q.Konchu Ripper: Its blades can carve rock individually, the mouth itself shatters them into fragments. *Q.Konchu Meldleg: Thorns in the sides make it clutch to objects so tightly that only severing it can remove its grip. Breaks *'Head', horn is broken *'Body shell' Mount It is ridden on its back. Queen Konchu will spin around on its legs to try and shake the hunter off. Notes *Hitting it while its rolling can cause it to fall over and drop a shiny. **Its shell colour changes with its environment. ***Normal: Everwood. Green: Flooded forest Mossy: Deserted island Purple: Primal forest Silver: Moga Fort Interactions with The Frenzy/Apex Queen konchu can become frenzied, in this state its shell turns to look slightly purple. Its attacks are faster and can cause the frenzy just walking into players. It can surprisingly overcome it and become apex, now it gains a screech that covers a huge range and the flinch effect lasts double the amount of time the scream was done in. Its spit becomes frenzied. The queen konchu's roll gains a huge speed buff and when it stops it creates an earth crack from stopping so fast. Trivia It is considered a major annoyance for its common appearance in the areas it can appear in, especially if it appears in G rank as it can spawn konchu. =Reappearance in Calamitous= *Aside from appearing in new areas it resieves no change. New intro Vivid rainforest: Area 5: Rolling shell The player arrives in the area only to be greeted by a single konchu. He/she simple kicks it away as it leaps causing it to roll into the platform, causing the Queen to fall. It rolls down it as the hunter has to make a quick dodge to get out of the way. Positioned next to the wall the Queen Konchu crawls out of its ball state and stands up high and gives out a screech. Soon more konchu crawl into the room next to it and the battle begins with the Queen preparing to roll again. New shell colours *'Normal': Vivid Rainforest, (intro individual only) Arena (MHC), Forest and Hills *'Mossy': Vivid Rainforest, Old Jungle *'Green': Emerald Fields *'Silver': Sherin Peaks (MHC) *'Blue': Coldlocked Seas *'Red': Blaze Crater *'Orange': Sandstone Spires, Dunes *'Purple': Only limited to Apex now *'Black': Bitterturned Tunnels Category:Monster Creation Category:Neopteron Category:Chaoarren